1. Field
One or more embodiments relates to a battery pack and to a battery module having two or more battery packs that are stacked and modularized.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, secondary cells are rechargeable cells, unlike primary cells that are not rechargeable. Secondary cells may be used as an energy source for, e.g., mobile devices, electric vehicles, hybrid vehicles, electric bicycles, uninterruptible power supply apparatuses, etc. The secondary cells may be used in a form of a single battery cell according to the types of external devices to which the secondary cells are applied. Also, the secondary cells may be used in a form of a battery pack including a plurality of battery cells that are connected and combined into one unit, and further in a form of a battery module in which a plurality of battery packs are stacked and modularized.
A compact mobile device, e.g., a mobile phone, may be operated for a predetermined time in accordance with output and capacity of a single cell. However, when long-time driving or high power driving is needed, e.g., in a case of electric vehicles or hybrid vehicles that consume a large amount of electric power, a battery pack or a battery module is preferred to provide increased output and capacity, as an output voltage or output current may be increased by increasing the number of built-in battery cells.